A vehicle equipped with a pedestrian protecting device configured to protect a pedestrian when the vehicle has collided with the pedestrian is being developed in recent years. Known as this type of pedestrian protecting device is, for example, a device configured to expand and deploy (hereinafter simply referred to as “deploy”) a pair of right and left air bags from a rear end portion of a hood and absorb an impact received by the pedestrian (PTL 1). PTL 2 proposes a pedestrian protecting device in which: right and left air bags are formed such that tip end portions of the right and left air bags vertically overlap each other, i.e., vehicle middle-side end portions of the right and left air bags vertically overlap each other; and with this, the right and left air bags are deployed without forming a gap between the right and left air bags. According to this pedestrian protecting device, since the pedestrian is prevented from getting into the gap between the right and left air bags, this is effective for improving pedestrian impact absorption performance.